A POV Just not human
by LooksxxxFool
Summary: So, a person decides why care about life? Enjoy it while it happens. Not until her time is up. WARINING ::::: OC. Less Mary-Sue as we possibly could. Some harsh swearing.


A P.O.V. Just not a human: Bleach

* * *

Chiki and Chori's story—Write stories while the imagination train is running—

Disclaimer: Please, if we owned it, there will be random moments of a funny romance or dark settings.

* * *

_Mating is a normal thing. Why are people so embarrassed about others knowing they have mated? We are all living people that people do, so why the embarrassment? - Chori_

* * *

Groan…

Grumble…

Gr…

"Shhh…"

Grrrrrr…

Grum- "OK! JUST BE QUIET!"

I can't believe I became a slave to my own stomach, sleep was much nicer and so dreamy… My lovely landscape, such be-

GRRRRR…

I sighed and rolled out of bed, falling onto the quilt I placed on the floor for the many times I rolled off, before rising up and looking at the time.

2:46 am

Mother-fucking-son-of-a-bitch-fucking-woke-me-fuck ing-up-for-fucking-food-after-fucking-son-of-fuck- of-shit-school.

Hey, I only used shit once, that's must be a good sign!

Tossing all of my blankets to the proper place, I stood up and went out of door. My feet stepped on the brown carpet of my home and my hands ran along the plain white wall while going down stairs, all the way to the kitchen.

I opened up the refrigerator looking for something edible.

_Argh, where are they!? Damn it Susan! Why you keep hiding the food!?_

"You are completely out of control and ruin freshly cooked food made for the next DAY. Not night. You should learn to control yourself." The faint voice of her words echoed in my mind, but I refuse to listen. My tummy's hungry and if I don't eat soon, I will fall down and literally die.

"You won't die from waiting until the next day, you're just exaggerating. If this continues, you will need to see the doctor. Also, you should use the lights more. Your room looks like it is still in the stone age."

_I don't care. _

"You should stop voicing your thoughts out if you want them to be private."

_Just my imagination…_

"No. Not your imagination. I am right here."

I shot up, hitting my head against the side of the fridge from the lack of direction, spinning to the place where her voice came from.

"Please, at least try. Mum and Dad are even going far as to get the therapist for you." Susan stood there, leaning against the blank wall at the other side of the room, light on. I can't believe I didn't notice.

Her brown bed hair is sticking out at random places and the long silk dress she is wearing is almost touching the tiled ground.

"Why should I?" I asked rubbing at my stinging spot and closing the fridge, "This is not your life, it's mine so I should do what I want. Even if it's damaging my sanity or my body."

"If you don't then you will die." Her eyes were coal black, staring back at my equally blackened eyes. "Your getting into fights with students, sleep through every single class in school, spray paint walls and stomping on roofs of others during the night. That isn't normal."

"I guess I'm nocturnal. What about you?" I asked.

"A normal girl. Not like you. You are just one step far away from being a criminal." She backfired.

I didn't know what to say next, so I took the first thing I see when I opened our snack cupboard. Shredded pork, yum.

I closed it then went back up stairs when my sister stopped me.

"Wait!" She yelled but not loud enough for our parents to hear. "Please, just don't go 'that' far."

"We'll see. I just need to kill someone to go that far right?"

"…"

"Hmph."

I ran back to my room, dodging random piles of toys, books and clothing, before turning my bed light on and eating my meal quickly, closing and placing it on my piled up end table.

"Who will care even if I'm bloody cursed. Right now I'm not."

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was half conscious. You know the time when you're resting, sleeping I guess but you are aware what's going on? Yeah, I'm in that state.

My bed isn't as comfortable any more, now I'm feeling things tickling me all over my body. I can smell grass and trees, but there are NO trees where I live in, grass are just little greenery slipping through the cracks of concrete. The last time I smelt this was when I was on a tire swing. Connected with a tree obviously.

My eyelids felt heavy as I forced them open, getting that overwhelming urge to shut them and fall asleep again. Only that I can't.

A chilly wind rushed by and the unfamiliar sound of something rustling went to my ears. My eyes finally got used to the light I was staring at, and the first thing I noticed was… I am not in my room.

Where are all the scattered clothes? My laptop, my bed, my games, my scattered body parts of dolls, and… my books.

I hurriedly tried to stand up and found that I couldn't. My weight is off, like my body changed its form. After falling on my back, I rolled and scrambled to get up, only to find the ground I'm on top of is slippery.

_Great. In a new body and I'm already on ground above amateur level. So lovely. _

I looked down and jumped, startled at not seeing my usual skin and form but, instead fur and some sort of form of my… 'feet'.

_I need a mirror, some sort of reflector and to see what the hell I am! Possibly a cat, dog, or probably some sort of minimized bear._

I finally stood up on the slippery surface and tried to look at where I am. 'Tried'

I am not at where I expected, considering what I smelt felt when I woke up were grass and trees. Instead, taking the place of greenery was darkness.

They were dimly lit by broken power circuits, electric fizzling out. The walls are made out of stone, looking rather bumpy and spiked at some areas. The ground is greasy and wet, explaining why I was having a hard time standing up, just the sparks was letting me see well than my eye itself.

_Wait. I can't see well. Shit. Motherfucker. Son of a –ok! I always picture myself as a quick thinker. Time to prove._

A growl echoed around me, surprising me.

_I got to think quickly. No time to lose. Damn, felt like I'm in a movie ha-ha! Ok… Scent! Perfect right now._

Since being a non-human being, I must have good sense of smell, so I tried to locate where exactly it really came from. Yes, I'm saying humans are bad at smelling… Indirectly.

_Ha-ha. So easy._

The scent I smelt earlier came back, allowing me to follow it and run after my nose, the sound of scraping underneath my 'feet'. I could possibly have claws.

I went deeper into darkness, away from the electric fizzling light and turned left at a corner. What I saw next never made feel such happiness. Seeing such thing I found insignificant in my life before now is just sad. What I found with such beauty was.

Light.

Damn light.

I ran there as fast as I can, my legs misplaced in some areas, throwing me off balance, but I still ran. Nearing the end, my body shifted as my feet skidded across the ground, forcing me to an abrupt stop.

Ok, so not green AGAIN. It was just an old lady spraying something onto her potted plants. I guess that's where the smell came from. Wait- what? I quickly turned around and found I was sleeping in a small tunnel, unnoticeable with cobble all around it. Huh.

_I here by call this hole, my hideout._

I turned I quickly chose a random direction. It was to a park. A park with trees and shit.

_Life really dislikes me_

So, I thought I would be in a place where there are green. Next not. Next do. Next not. Now, it's right here, my saviour and troller. Damn the trees.

"Damn it! Are you even listening!?"

"What will people think if they saw you screaming at a pill?"

"!" I winced at the unusually loud voices that banged against my ears, like a trumpet I thought was just bearable just suddenly got a sound boost, but some how, I could still tell the distance. With that, I turned to where the sound came from

There's a guy with a massive cut on his shoulder and a girl just there, both wearing I guess was a school uniform.

_Haha… I'm crazy. Definitely. There is NO way a stuffed animal is trying to kick the dude in the face. Nope. _

…

_Probably a small test may confirm if I'm insane or not…_

_I quickly walked over to the stuff animal between the two people._

* * *

_That's because mating isn't ALL about love and marriage. That's why lust is considered a sin. – Chiki_

* * *

We will go faster if we had some sort of fuel. For our imagination train!


End file.
